Bucky Barnes (MCU)
Bucky, full name James Buchanan Barnes, is a ninety-something year old brainwashed ex-assassin District 1 tribute from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He made his debut in Arena 10 Before the Games Born in 1917 and growing up in Brooklyn, New York as the eldest of four children Bucky was the best friend of Steve Rogers, the man who would later become Captain America. They met when Bucky intervened during a fight Steve had gotten into with some bullies, fighting with Steve against the other boys. As the two grew up Steve would become Bucky's closest friend with Bucky reguarly intervening when Steve got into fights and helping him through his many bouts of illness as well as supporting him through the death of his mother. When the United States joined World War II Bucky would be conscripted into the army as a sergeant in the 107th Infantry Unit, shipping out to Europe where his unit was later captured by Hydra forces and Bucky was experimented on. Saved by Captain America Bucky would become second in command of Steve's personal fighting unit the Howling Commandos, taking on the role of the teams sniper. A mission to capture the Hydra scientist Arnim Zola would end with Bucky being knocked out of a train and falling into a chasm while defending Steve from a Hydra soldier. The experiments Bucky had been subjected to allowed him to survive the fall and he was found gravely wounded by Soviet/Hydra forces and taken to a secret Hydra facility. Through further experimentation Bucky's left arm was replaced with a cybernetic and he was brainwashed into becoming the assassin known as The Winter Soldier, responsible for a number of high profile killings over the next seventy years and kept cryogenically frozen between missions, his memory being wiped every time he was awoken. Fast forward to the present and The Winter Soldier was sent on a mission to kill first Nick Fury and then Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanov when they attempted to intefere with Hydra's plans. During their ensuing encounters Steve recognised his friend and attempted to break through the brainwashing and memory-loss to some success. Bucky was unable to kill Steve and eventually saved his life before leaving to try and discover the truth of his past. During the Games Bucky arrived mid-arena 10 and was sent directly into the arena. He would be assigned to District 1 and given a score of 11 by the Gamemakers. Arena 10 On arrival in the arena Bucky believed he had been recaptured by HYDRA and his participation in the Games was a mission and punishment for his disobedience despite Steve's attempt to persuade him otherwise. During the course of the arena he was responsible for the death of Sirius Black, encountered the 616 version of himself and engaged in a battle that almost killed them both. These injuries and the lack of safe food and water in the arena soon took their toll, in a desperate attempt to gain supplies Bucky attack Joel and Ellie, the two men killed each other in the ensuing fight. Abilities *HERE Miscellaneous *Token: ?? *Other things? Category:District 1 Category:The Tributes of Arena 10 Category:The Tributes of Arena 11 Category:The Tributes of Arena 12 Category:The Tributes of Arena 13